Dragon
A Dragon is the most dangerous and powerful creature on the face of Tivaria. They are large fire-breathing lizard-like creatures. They have four legs as well as two leathery wings and a strong tail. Their scales are made of the strongest known material. They are featured in many fairy tales. Although being almost a suicide, it is possible to tame a Dragon. Only those who possess the will of a God can submit Dragons. Dragons that are born in captivity are not as feral as wild Dragons, and they can be riden by their owners with practice. Types of Dragons There are four subraces of Dragons. Each subrace has its own characteristics. They mainly differ in the anatomy of their legs and wings. In addition, they favour different types of biomes or elements, after which they are named. Fire Dragon Fire Dragons are the most common type of Dragons. They are the strongest breed of Dragons. Their fire breath is notably stronger than the breath of their cousins. They have four legs and two wings that allow them to travel quickly long distances. Earth Dragon Earth Dragons are heavier than other Dragons. They prefer living in plains or forests. They are not as aggressive as other Dragons. Nevertheless, they are deadly beasts. Water Dragon Water Dragons live in coastal areas. They distinguish from other Dragons in that they can dive and fish. Water Dragons are lighter and slimmer than fire and earth Dragons. Their wings are not very big compared to other Dragons, and their front and hind legs are more separated. They have surprised more than a ship emerging from the water and burning it down to pieces. Air Dragon Air Dragons are the most exotic Dragon breed. They can only be found in eastern Diang. Unlike the other Dragon breeds, they do not have wings. They are more snake-like and way longer than western Dragons. Surprisingly, they can fly despite not having wings. They are so light than they can fly among the clouds, snaking through the air. History Dragons came into existence during the Age of Creation. They have troubled the mortal races ever since. There are lots of records of Dragons razing towns and even cities. Knightly orders were created to stop the threat the Dragons posed. The Age of Heroes was the golden age of Dragon hunting. Many expeditions were organized by knights who pursued to become renowned heroes. The Dragons secluded to the mountains and other isolated places. However, they attack settlements from time to time in order to satiate their craving for destruction. Geographic location Dragons can be found all over Tivaria. Wild Dragons spend most of their time resting in their home. They usually build their nests in mountains, mostly inside caves. Earth Dragons are known to live in the depths of forests. Fire Dragons populate all of Aldava. The Maola Mountains and Borderland Mountains contain the most famous Dragon nests. They are home to dozens of Dragons. Water Dragons live in coastal areas. Avulea is notorius for taming water Dragons. They can also be found in Crystalline Bay from time to time. Most earth Dragons live in the vegetation of the Siroin Steppe, but they migrate to the fertile lands of the west when they find themselves in food shortage. Lastly, air Dragons can only be found in the Far East. They are unknown to the vast majority of the population of Aldava. Characteristics Dragons are deadly beasts. They use their claws and teeth to shatter their enemy. They have an incredible strength, they can smash solid walls with their legs and the tail. It is very difficult to outflank Dragons, since you can be hit by their tail. Their most deadly ability is their fiery breath. In addition, their scales are so thick and strong that ordinary blades can't penetrate them. They can decimate entire armies if necessary, but they usually make lightning attacks and return to their nests to rest. Dragons are invincible in mountains, the underground and volcanoes. If you ever need to fight a Dragon, you have better lure him into a trap.